The invention relates generally to surface mounted connectors, and more specifically, to a connector that reduces the crosstalk added to signals passing through the connector.
The trend toward smaller, lighter, and higher performance electrical components and higher density electrical circuits led to the development of surface mount technology in the design of electrical systems. As is well understood in the art, surface mount packaging allows an electronic package to be attached to pads on the surface of a circuit board, either directly or through a surface mount connector, rather than by means of contacts or pins positioned in plated holes in the circuit board. Surface mount technology allows for an increased component density on a circuit board, thereby saving space on the circuit board.
In a connector, with the close proximity of contacts to one another there is a potential for crosstalk and the loss of signal integrity. As signal speeds have increased, crosstalk has become a serious issue. Some circuit boards that carry high speed signals incorporate transmission lines in the board design wherein the width of signal traces and the distance between signal and ground traces are controlled to reduce crosstalk. High speed signals propagate down a transmission line considerably better than down a stand alone trace. However, when the signal encounters a connector, the transmission line is disturbed. Typically, the benefits derived from the transmission line are not maintained as the signal moves through the connector.
A need exists for a connector that preserves signal integrity through the connector by reducing crosstalk in the connector.